


Say You Won’t Let Go

by miisopinion



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Dancing, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Lesbian, Light Angst, Pre-Relationship, SOFT GAYS, Slow Dancing, Soft!!!, dianetti, moms, rosa has a hard time opening up, theyre so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miisopinion/pseuds/miisopinion
Summary: I knew I loved you thenBut you'd never know'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go.
Relationships: Rosa Diaz & Enigma Linetti, Rosa Diaz & Gina Linetti, Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti
Kudos: 29





	Say You Won’t Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> i love this ship so much and noticed how the tag is dead sooo i did something while listening to  
> say you won’t let go by james arthur

_I met you in the dark, you lit me up_   
_You made me feel as though I was enough_   
_We danced the night away, we drank too much_

When Gina noticed how Rosa was sitting in the bar drinking alone while everyone was dancing, she decided to try and change that.

“You’re not still pissed about the bastard that got away, are you?” Rosa looked up at Gina, it was a silent yes. “Oh god! Yeah, he got away but you literally arrested everyone else and that’s fucking awesome!” Rosa appreciated how Gina was trying to cheer her up.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Rosa smiled softly.

“What was that? Did you just admit I was right?” She smirked

“Shut up.”

“C’mon, dance with me.” Gina pulled her to the dance floor, it was crowded, which made Rosa feel more comfortable dancing around with Gina like they were insane.

_I held your hair back when_   
_You were throwing up_   
_Then you smiled over your shoulder_   
_For a minute, I was stone-cold sober_   
_I pulled you closer to my chest_

After hours of dancing and drinking at the same time, it was getting dangerous. So, Rosa took a cab and took Gina, to drive her home safe. Rosa was laughing as Gina’s whole body was relying on her to walk to her bathroom.

Rosa sat beside her on the white tiles, pushing hairs out of Gina’s sweaty face, while she threw up.

Rosa wasn’t sure why it happened, but when Gina looked at her with a silly smile on her face, her stomach flipped and this time, it wasn’t because of the alcohol.

It wasn’t news to her that she had a thing for the auburn haired woman, but she couldn’t understand why her first instinct was to pull Gina to her chest hugging her close.

_And you asked me to stay over_   
_I said, I already told ya_   
_I think that you should get some rest_

To not make that encounter any weirder, Rosa got up like nothing happened and helped Gina to bed.

“Wanna stay?” Gina whispered. Rosa couldn’t help but smile.

“No, you should get some sleep. I’ll bring you a glass of water.” Gina nodded and fell asleep right away, didn’t even try to wait until Rosa brought that glass of water.

_I knew I loved you then_   
_But you'd never know_   
_'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go_

Something about that night changed everything. Rosa never got the concept of loving someone who might never love them back, or falling in love with someone from afar. Until she experienced it with Gina Linetti.

She’s been dating Gina for a few months now and she still can’t admit how in love with Gina she is. It’s not like Gina had zero idea that Rosa loved her, she’s giving her the time she needs.

_I know I needed you_   
_But I never showed_   
_But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old_

“Rosa, it’s been over a year since we got together okay? We said ‘I love you’ already, I gave you all the time you needed to finally admit that you love me. So, it’s no secret that you care about me and I do too, but please, Rosa, don’t push me away whenever you’re pissed or sad about something.” Gina’s eyes were filled with tears.

Rosa pushing her away whenever she was feeling anything but happy, has become a habit. She’d stay alone and not talk to her girlfriend for weeks sometimes, until she feels better and expect everything to go back to normal. Gina thought that this would change once they’re together for a little longer, but it has been over a year. She hates the distance between them and the lack of communication.

“Look, if you really can’t open up to me and let me fully in, I’d get it, but I don’t think I could do it then.” Gina wiped her tears letting the words she kept for a while out.

“What does that mean?” Rosa asked knowing exactly what it meant.

“It means that I can’t be with someone whose guards are always up even around me! I love you, but I can’t stay back and pray you’d feel better whenever something happens with you. I wanna be there when something happens, to cheer you up, to hold you until you feel better, you know?”

“Okay,” Rosa said looking at the floor. “Okay, I’ll talk to you when shit happens and I’m not just saying that because you asked me now, I’ve been wanting to do that for so long but i’m always worried that it would make you sick of me.” She finally looked at Gina with a tear running down her cheek. The thought of breaking up with Gina terrified her.

“Never.” Gina whispered hugging her.

“Also, please don’t say you’d leave me, ever again.” Gina cupped her cheeks with her hand.

“I’d never.” Rosa removed her face from Gina’s hands and kissed her while she laughed at how uncomfortable Rosa was with the face holding.

_I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed_   
_I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head_   
_And I'll take the kids to school_   
_Wave them goodbye_

Rosa asked Gina to move in on their second anniversary, even though Gina was already there almost everyday. The only days she’s not in Rosa’s apartment were the days she needed to get more clothes from her place.

On their third anniversary they were married and already talking about adopting.

Rosa would tell Gina how she’d be the best mother/wife, making breakfast for them and taking their kid to school. While Gina, would laugh at her for thinking that she could beat her at anything. Rosa could never argue with that, she wouldn’t admit it either. Although, kissing Gina’s forehead and not arguing says enough.

_And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night_   
_When you looked over your shoulder_

Rosa followed the sound of laughter to the kitchen to find her wife trying to make their daughter laugh by dancing while frying some eggs.

She never understood how lucky she got. She never stops praying for it all to last forever.

_For a minute, I forget that I'm older_   
_I wanna dance with you right now_   
_Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever_   
_And I swear that everyday you'll get better_   
_You make me feel this way somehow_

Rosa helped Iggy on her homework while Gina, who had some music on, was cooking and too focused on the Italian dish she learned from her dad.

Rosa walked up to her and put her hands on her waist from behind, then kissed her cheek with a little ‘hey’.

“Hey, Rosie.” Gina smiled and continued cooking.

“Dance with me,” Rosa tried pulling her to dance, Gina didn’t (couldn’t) resist and left the stove to dance with her in the middle of their kitchen.

“Ew.” Iggy laughed after looking up from her homework.

“You do your homework, kiddo.” Rosa joked.

“Okay, I have to check on the food I don’t want it to burn.” Rosa didn’t let go of her.

“So what if it did? It wouldn’t be any different from every other thing you cook.” Rosa smirked.

“Bitch! You’re not having any of my food anymore.” Gina lightly punched her wife’s shoulder, Rosa only chuckled. “You just lost your right to have the best food ever as many would call,”

“You look beautiful.”

_We've come so far, my dear_   
_Look how we've grown_   
_And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old_   
_Just say you won't let go_


End file.
